Perhaps a kiss to make it better?
by FanFicCrazy24
Summary: It all started out as a kiss to make it better, but we all now Clare and Eli couldn't hide their feelings forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Try Honesty, Part 2**

**Oneshot. Maybe more?**

* * *

Eli walked through the hallways of Degrassi, touching his bleeding lip to see if the small blood flow had stopped.

As soon as Clare saw him, she walked up to him. "Where were you this afternoon?" she asked, not bothering to hide the worry that was obvious in her tone. She had been worried sick. Just the thought of Fitz hurting Eli made her stomach flip.

"Conflict resolution." Eli said, with a half-smile.

"So it's resolved?" Clare asked in disbelief. She saw the cut on his lip and frowned. "So much for non-violence."

"It was a scrimmage, but nobody got hurt." he said, hoping she wouldn't be too mad.

She placed her hand on his lip, gracing it for mere seconds. Eli felt his heart stop for a moment. "What happened?"

"Cops had to break up a fight, is all." he said. She frowned.

He decided he'd tease her a bit to get her to smile, or at least blush. He grabbed her hand, being bold, and kept it where she had put it earlier, gracing his bottom lip. "But, maybe a kiss will make it better?" he said, with mock hope which only he knew was all too real.

She blushed and looked away, but not moving her hand.

Clare, having a sudden rush of courage, said, "Not unless it's Christmas or your birthday, Elijah Goldsworthy. Seems like you are out of luck." she finished with a smile.

Eli normally cringed at his full name but when Clare said it, it sounded amazing. "Oh, well then I guess I'll start counting down the days, Miss Edwards." he said with a smirk. She blushed insanely, removing her hand from his face.

She turned away and headed for her locker when Eli grabbed her arm. "Oh come on, won't you at least make my lip feel better?" he said, smirking. She had no idea how much he wanted her lips to grace his, even if it was just once.

She turned around and put her hand on his cheek daringly. "Eli…" she started, but he cut her off, placing his lips on hers.

* * *

**Should I go on?**

(:


	2. Chapter 2

**A lot of Italics means flash back. :D **

* * *

It had been a week since they kissed, and Clare was still avoiding him. Why? Well, it's sort of a long story... Oh, just read the italics.

_Eli kissed her, silencing her with his lips. Clare was shocked, then relaxed into the kiss. At first it was smooth, slow, and pure, but after a bit neither could help themselves. She wove her hands in his unbelievably soft, dark chocolate hair, while he placed his hands on either sides of her face. Boldly, Eli licked Clare's bottom lip and then gave it a little bite, which made her gasp. He took advantage of that and slipped his tongue between her lips, urging hers to do the same, deepening the kiss more than Clare had expected. Clare's mind was going crazy and she couldn't think straight. _

_She was kissing Eli, for crying out loud! Little did Clare know she had the same effect on him. His knees were weak, but the taste of her lips kept him afoot. She ran her tongue over his lover lip, copying his movement and felt a rough spot, which she imagined was his cut. He nearly screamed for joy, if that wouldn't have killed the moment. And that is something Eli almost never does._

"At least his lip is feeling better." _Clare thought with a smile then pulled away for a breath. She was breathing hard and noticed Eli was, too. He was also flushed, and she imagined that she looked the same, maybe worse. His gaze locked with hers. _

_What was she doing? Her world was in crises, her parents fighting, Eli getting bullied…she shouldn't be kissing a boy, much less one that wasn't even her boyfriend…not yet, anyway…Oh, but it was still wrong! How could she let him do that; go so far…if she wasn't already blushing, she'd be red with embarrassment._

"_You are a great kisser, Saint Clare." he said, with a smirk. That made her brain finally click._

"_I'm sorry, Eli. This...This was a total mistake." She said as she ran out of Degrassi, tears dangerously close to coming. And this time, oddly enough, Eli didn't follow._

Clare knew she was blushing just from the thought. She knew she had to talk to him soon, but she didn't know how to start.

"_Hey, Eli. You are a great kisser an all, but we don't even know how we feel about each other and we are making out in a hallway."_

That just sounded stupid.

"_Eli, I like you, but do you like me? The kiss made it seem so, but you are just so confusing! Arghhh!" _

That was all true, but she'd make an ass of herself.

_"Ah, sorry, Lord. I didn't mean to use profanity." _She made the small prayer in her mind.

How was she going to be able to talk to him agai-

"I apologize. Didn't mean to bump into you." said the stranger she had unintentionally run into. She knew that voice all too well…Oh no.

She didn't want to look up, in case her fear was confirmed, but she kind of had to.

"Clare…" Eli said as his jade eyes met her Maya blue eyes. "Since it's you, I am _not _sorry I bumped into you." he said with a smirk.

Clare just stood silent, shocked he could talk with her so freely.

"You're not m-mad at me?" she asked, disbelief in her voice.

"Furious." he said sarcastically. "Not really," he went on, honestly now. "I'm curious and confused as to why you ran out, crying, might I add, but never mad." he said as he brushed a hair from her face with the back of his index finger, making her melt within.

"Eli…I need to talk to you as to why I left like that…" she said quietly.

"Well, how about we meet at The Dot after school, my treat? I'll even give you a ride." he said. On the outside, Eli seemed cool, confident, even. On the inside, however, he was just as normal as any other guy. Sure, maybe he wasn't as happy-go-lucky, dressed a little better, and maybe he thought a bit differently, but Clare had the rare ability to make him crazy with anything she did. What could he say, he was falling for her, if not already in love. In love with her smile, her innocence, her eyes, her smartness, even how short tempered she could be at times.

"Sure, but I think I'll walk." she said with a smile. The bell rang and they both spared a smile before heading off to their second class for the day.

**

* * *

**

**Thoughts? Reviews make me happy, not that y'all haven't already made my happy dance like an idiot(:**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 preview?**

"That's why you ran out on me? Because you think I don't like you? Oh Clare, you are oh-so wrong…" Eli said, feeling so relieved that that had been the reason, and not what he had been imagining,

"Eli, you just are so confusing. How am I supposed to know if you never told me?" Clare said, innocent as always.

"I thought it was pretty obvious when I told you to kiss me." he said, teasingly.

"Eli, this isn't a time for jokes!" Clare said, exasperated.

"Fine, I'll prove I am crazy for you." Eli said as he began to stand up…


	3. Chapter 3

**Huzzah, Chapter 3, my lovely readers(: Special thanksies to my best fraann Gabie, or "LondonGirl29" who helped me write this(:**

**and to those 47 people who have reviewed. I love y'all, I really do. Hahah(: Y'all are the reason I still write.**

**Read on!**

* * *

Clare made her way to The Dot slowly, not sure how she was going to tell Eli how she felt. She decided she'd just get it over with, but she wouldn't tell him at The Dot; it was probably overly crowded. Walking in, Clare saw him sitting down, already sipping a coffee, with a Sharpie in the other hand. She smiled. Eli just loved to draw on himself.

"Hey, beautiful." he said with a smirk. Clare blushed.

"_Great, not 2 minutes in and you're blushing. This is going to go just peachy." _Clare thought to herself.

"Uhm, hi, Eli." She replied, flatly.

"So, you wanted to talk?" he asked bluntly. He was so straight forward, and Clare smiled inwardly about that.

"Well, I thought I'd talk to you somewhere else, seeing as this place might be a bit too…crowded." she said, quietly, referring to all the full tables around them.

"Alright, would you like anything; I'll buy it." Eli asked with a smile that made Clare's heart leap.

"Uh, just a bottle of water; my lips are a bit dry." Clare smiled.

"I can fix that." He teased with a wink, earning a worried blush from Clare. "Relax," he told her, "I was just kidding, Edwards."

"Well, I was going to say 'Wouldn't you like to, Goldsworthy…' but I guess not." she said, feeling a bit bold.

"Aren't we feeling brave today." Clare heard from behind her.

Eli turned at the voice and frowned. "What do you want, Fitz? We're even, so leave us alone."

"But, you see, I don't play to get even. I play to _win._ Besides, don't flatter yourself, I came to talk to Clare."

Clare blushed a bit and Eli felt jealousy course through him. "What about?" asked Eli a bit too harshly.

"It doesn't concern you, Nosey." said Fitz, sending a smile Clare's way. Clare stood silent, not sure what to do in this type of situation. Eli decided to relax' Clare could handle it on her own, right? She was smart.

"So, Saint Clare, what are you up to this weekend?" Fitz said and Clare's lips where parted as she tried to process the question. Eli could tell she was confused.

"Uhm, why do you ask?" Clare said, deciding to be blunt with her confusion.

"You, me, and a movie. How does that sound?" Fitz said as the blood in Eli's veins boiled. _"Stay calm, Goldsworthy." _he thought to himself.

"Uhm…" she looked at Eli for help and he simply shrugged with indifference, which is not how he felt inside. She didn't understand; did he not care? "Maybe some other time." she answered firmly, no longer looking at Eli, but into Fitz's blue eyes.

"Well, let me know when." Fitz said, winking at her before departing The Dot. Clare turned to Eli, who took the seat across from her.

"That was something." Eli said sourly.

"Yeah." She answered absently. She was to deep in thought to pay attention to what he was saying.

"Is… Is something wrong Edwards? Fitz totally killed the mood, huh?" Eli answered somewhat distant, looking at the door Fitz had walked out of moments ago.

"Sure, Fitz was the problem." She said sarcastically.

"What's with the sarcasm?" Eli asked, shocked.

"Eli… What was that? He asked me out and I looked at you, wanting help. And you know what you did? You just shrugged! Do you want me to go out with him?" She whispered furiously as to not make a scene. Her attempts, however, were for nothing for people were starting to look in their direction. "Maybe… Maybe I should just go home." She started to get up, when Eli grabbed hold of her arm.

"Clare, please! Can we talk? That's the whole reason we came here." Eli practically begged.

"Fine. But maybe somewhere… not so crowded? Like the park?" Clare asked, exhausted from the days events.

"Sure thing." Eli said, extending his hand. She ignored it and walked out.

The walk to the park was filled with an awkward silence, but Clare didn't want to speak. She was so… baffled by the events that have taken place, she just felt like she needed to sort things out in her mind.

They took a seat on a small bench and faced each other, but Clare's eyes were elsewhere. She would have given anything to not have to look him in the eye when she told him her insecurities, but of course, he put his hand on her chin and brought her eyes to meet his beautiful green gaze.

"So, what do we talk about first?" said Eli.

"Lets talk about what has been on my mind for a while…" Clare suggested.

"What do you mean?" Eli questioned.

"Well," _Come on, Clare, just say it! _"I want to know if you feel the same way I do." she blurted. _There._

"Well, what do _you _feel, and I'll tell you if it's a match." Eli said carefully.

Clare blushed. "That's not fair. I asked first."

"Well," Eli started, "I like you. A lot. I thought it would be obvious, but I guess not." he said, smiling.

"Really?" she said, anger rising. "Then why didn't you do _anything _but _shrug_ when Fitz was _asking me out_!" Clare said, spitting out the last few words like they were poison.

"I-" he started, and stopped. "What about the talking you have to do? I shared the best kiss in my life with you no longer than a week ago, and you ran out! Care to explain that, Clare?" he said, his voice low.

Clare stared at him shocked. "D-Don't change the subject. We're talking about you right now, Elijah Goldsworthy!" Clare said, near tears.

"Oh, _wow_. Using my full name, are we now? That's a major burn." Eli said sarcastically.

"Ugh! You're so… so…"

"So amazing? Charming? Captivating? You've fallen so hard for me that you can't wait for another kiss?" He said, smirking.

"Can you please stop joking around? I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you here!" Clare spoke.

"I _am _being serious. Cause I know _I _want another kiss." Eli said, getting closer and closer to Clare with each passing second.

"E-Eli… Stop… Please." Clare's voice shook. God, how she wanted another kiss. But she had to restrain herself first to find out how he felt. Then… Maybe. Just Maybe… There would be a kiss.

"Why?" He asked, his lips were just inches away from hers.

"Because…the reason I ran out is because I felt wrong kissing a guy who is not my boyfriend, kissing a guy I wasn't even sure liked me back-"

"Liked you… _Back? _So you _do _like me?"

"I-Uh.. Yes." Clare sighed, feeling defeated.

"That's why you ran out on me? Because you thought I didn't like you back? Oh Clare, you were oh-so wrong…" Eli said, feeling so relieved that that had been the reason, and not what he had been imagining,

"Eli, you just are so confusing. How am I supposed to know if you never told me?" Clare said, frustrated, but to tired to show it.

"I thought it was pretty obvious when I told you to kiss me...twice" he said, teasingly.

"Eli, this isn't a time for jokes!" Clare said, exasperated.

"Fine, I'll prove I am crazy for you." Eli said as he began to stand up on the bench.

"What are you-" Clare started, but she didn't get to finish.

"HEY EVERYONE! I LIKE CLARE EDWARDS, AND I WANT HER TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Eli, sit! Sit down!" Clare hissed as he laughed.

"Oh man, that was great." he said, laughing. "You're bright red." he said.

She couldn't help but giggle. He just declared to everyone that he liked her.

Their eyes met, and he cupped her face in his hand. "So, is that yes?" he asked softly.

"Hmmm?" Clare murmured, distracted by his eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Clare?" he asked, chuckling.

"Hmm, I'm going to have to think about that one." Clare said sarcastically.

"You just hurt my ego, Clare." he said, fake hurt in his tone.

"Want me to kiss it better?" she asked suggestively.

"You know it." Eli said, finally pressing his lips to hers.

It was short, sweet, and innocent. They _were_ in a park full of kids after all, and now that they were together, they would have much more time for that.

* * *

**Opinions? I had writer's block on this D: But it's finally done!**

**Reviews are great, but please do give me some ideas(:**

**Where should date number one be? (;**

**And, so yeah. Tell me anything you want me to add.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 tease:**

**Clare walked downstairs in a short, black dress. Of all colors for short dressed, black always seemed to hug curves better, and Clare just established that.**

**"I'm at loss for words, Clare." said Eli, who was just wearing his usual attire; button up black shirt, black skinny jeans, black shoes, and a black blazer, only this time, he wore his cute black tie.**

**"So formal, I see." said Clare teasingly, referring to the tie.**

**"I know. You should feel honored." he teased back, as they left Clare's abode.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My gosh! over 3,000 words. Y'all better like this, it took forever!**

**I know, it's not as planed, but I like this chapter(:**

**Last one, too, so enjoy. New Author's note at end, for those who read my other lies :P  
**

* * *

Eli and Clare walked around the park, hand in hand, perfectly at ease.

"So, you know what I was thinking?" Eli said, his voice content.

"Yes, I know exactly what you were thinking because I read minds." Clare said sarcastically with a giggle.

Eli scowled. "Okay, Edward Cullen." he said, nudging her arm. Clare blushed and nudged back.

"Whatever. So what were you thinking?"

"We haven't gone on a real date, and I was just wondering if you'd do me the great honor of accompanying me on one."

Clare had a huge grin on her beautiful face. "I'd love to! When should said date take place?"

"Hmm, tomorrow, Friday night. Just you, me, and an overpriced dinner." he said with a chuckle. Clare suddenly stopped walking and faced him.

"I don't want to go anywhere that will make you pay too much."

Eli frowned. "What's the price limit, then?"

"Hmm…$30, at most." she said, seriously.

Eli scoffed. "That's not good enough for Clare. I want to take you somewhere special. No, it won't be a five star meal, of course not, but I'd hate to be the guy that takes his date to a burger and a cheap movie."

Clare smiled at that. Eli was so different; she kind of liked it. Well, really liked it. "Okay, so where will we go?"

"Hmm, how about…it's a secret." Eli said with a wink.

"How should I dress, then?" Clare asked.

"It's not very formal, but just plain clothes wouldn't be any fun. Were church clothes, or maybe a simple dress."

"Okay, I think I know what to wear." Clare smiled, and checked her watch. "My gosh! It's already 6:30. My parents will be home soon... Uhh, Eli, you don't think you could give me a ride, do you?" she asked and Eli just had to smirk at her cute question.

"Now what, my dear Clare, gave you the idea you had to ask for a ride when you are my girlfriend? What kind of a person would I be to let you walk home where any guy to take you from me like that." he said, snapping his fingers at the word "that."

Clare blushed once more. "Okay, I know, stupid question, now come on."

* * *

7 o'clock and there was a knock on the door. Clare's heart stopped. A few more touches and her make up would be done. She hoped Eli liked her attire, and that it would be right for the occasion

"Mommm? Could you get the door, please?" Clare bellowed from upstairs when she heard a knock once again.

"Sure thing, honey." she replied as she went towards the door.

"Why, hello there." Mrs. Edwards said as she opened the door to a young man dressed in all black with dark brown hair to match. She almost smiled. "I take it you must be Eli?" she asked extending her hand.

"Yes, ma'am, I am." he replied smoothly, shaking hands with Clare's mom. "You have a lovely house, Mrs. Edwards." he said, trying to make small talk as he stepped into Clare's house.

Mrs. Edwards smiled. "Thank you dear. So, tell me about yourself, not that Clare doesn't say enough." she teased, and Eli smirked.

"_So Clare talks about me. I'm going to have to mention that tonight. Anything to get her to blush._" he thought.

"Well, I just moved here with my parents this year, and I am a junior at Degrassi. I am also Clare's English partner, and I care for her very much, Mrs. Edwards. You have a very lovely daughter. She is unlike any girl I have ever met."

"Am I, now?" Clare said as she descended the stairs in a short, black dress. Of all colors for short dresses, black always seemed to hug curves better, and Clare just established that.

"Mom, Eli, I see you two have met." Clare said, smiling.

"Yes, dear Clare, and he is quite the lovely boy. I must say at first, visually, I wasn't very fond, but he seems alright."

"Mom…"Clare hissed under her breath.

"Well, I'm just being honest. Must be that extra glass of wine I had. Well, I am off to bed. You two must be back before 11, understand?" Mrs. Edwards stated sternly.

"You can count on me, Mrs. Edwards. It was a pleasure meeting you." Eli responded, trying to be as smooth as ever.

"Likewise. Goodnight, Clare." she said, giving her a peck on the cheek before leaving the room.

Clare and Eli walked out of the house silently and then Eli faced her in the moonlight.

"I'm at loss for words, Clare." said Eli.

"So formal, I see." said Clare teasingly, referring to the tie he wore.

"I know. You should feel honored." he teased back.

"Sorry about my mom," Clare started but Eli stooped her mid sentence.

"It's okay. It's only normal for someone to judge a book by their cover." he smiled.

"True…"

Eli and Clare looked at each other, taking in the sight. Clare had her hair in ringlets, framing her face adorably, and her make up was natural, and not too dark. Her eyes had a small amount of eyeliner, basically the waterline, making her eyes look deeper, and lighter, if that was even humanly possible. Her pale face shone brightly in the moonlight, and the soft silver eye shadow brought out the key points in her face. Her light pink lips that were painted a nude color made her look so kissable, Eli took in a breath at their beauty. The light blush she wore gracing her cheekbones accented every angle to her lovely face and Eli couldn't help but think it was hypnotizing. Her porcelain skin was creamy from head to toe, and Eli knew he wanted to touch it, and run his fingers lightly over every inch of it, the visible parts, at least. The dress that framed her body to well for her own good was a short sleeved black dress, with a slight v-neck showing enough but not too much cleavage. It stopped little above her knees, with laces here an there, but mostly, it was solid silk. The whole look was completed by Clare's innocent flats that had a small bow at the end and small silver beads here and there that matched the small, silver star shaped pendant on the choker she wore. _"She was perfect…"_ Eli thought.

He, on the other hand, wore simple black jeans that fit his slender frame well. His button up shirt accented his slight muscled built, and framed his slightly broad shoulders. His blazer added on to the effect, only to be finished off by a silky black tie, barely visible, but outside, it reflected the moonlight. He wore his usual rings on his right hand and his guitar pick shaped necklace under his tie. His shoes were normal; black, as usual, and his hair was, as always, hanging close to his eyebrows, and combed the same. He seemed like the same Eli, but Clare thought he looked amazing tonight. In the dark, his pale skin contrasted with his pink lips and all she could think about was their sweet taste. "_Perhaps later, Clare._" she thought mischievously.

"Had a nice look at me?" Eli asked, snapping her out of her trance.

"Very nice, thank you for asking. You?" she replied, nonchalantly.

"Rather delightful." he said with a smirk. "C'mon, let's go."

"Where to?" she asked.

"No ma'am. It's a surprise." Eli said, opening the door for her.

"Why, thank you. What a gentleman." she teased.

"Anything for a beautiful lady." he replied, earning a blush from Clare.

Once in the hearse, Eli took a hold of Clare's hand and they were off. He looked over at her and said, "The place we are going is 30 minutes from here. We will eat for, I'd say, 45 minutes, possibly an hour, drive another 15 minutes, where I have a surprise, spend an hour or so there, and come back by 11." he finished, sending a smile Clare's way.

"And where exactly are these places?"

"In a nearby town. I'm sure you'll like it." he said, as he turned up the radio.

"_And that was the day that I promised, _

_I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist_

_Well, darling, you are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception…"_

Clare started singing along to the song, and Eli must've had a surprised look on his face because she giggled. "So, you like Paramore?" he asked.

"Love them. They are actually one of my favorite bands." she replied, listening as the song came to an end. The song that came next surprised Eli even more because Clare even knew the lyrics to this one.

"_Oh, well imagine,_

_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor _

_And I can't help but to hear,_

_No I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words._

'_What a beautiful wedding!' What a beautiful wedding, _

_Says the Bridesmaid to a waiter,_

'_Yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a_

_Whore._

_I chime in with a 'Haven't you people ever heard of _

_Closing the Goddamn door?' _

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things,_

_With a sense of poise and rationality…"_

"Saint Clare actually singing this song?" Eli questioned.

"I happen to love Panic! At The Disco, okay? Gosh, why do you seem so surprised." she laughed.

"Well, it says 'God damn.'"

"But it's just lyrics. I don't actually mean it." she replied innocently.

"Very true. We are almost there, so I really hope you like it." he said.

"Wow, that only took us 10 minutes." she replied, looking at her watch.

"Well, I noticed there were highways, and all kinds of short cuts, so I saw that we could get there easier. Good, this gives us a lot more time." Eli smiled a genuine smile, and Clare felt her stomach to a flip.

"You know," he went on, "We might even have time to take a walk around the park, maybe go to The Dot and chat before we go home."

"That's good. Maybe go to that little park." she said, sounding so hopeful.

"Maybe." he replied, unbuckling. "We're here." he said, stepping out of the car and making his way around to open Clare's door.

" 'The Rose Garden?'" Clare said, looking at the place. It was small, and it had twinkling lights hanging around the ceiling. On the right side, there was a whole garden full of all kinds of roses. She took in a breath when she saw that inside the garden was a fountain, and next to it a table for two. "Eli, this is beautiful. How…How did you hear about this place?"

"My dad took my mom here for their first date, and whenever I ask my mom about it, she says it was one of the best nights of her life. She talks about it so fondly… I thought maybe you would like it here, too." Eli said sheepishly.

"Eli…" Clare said, turning to meet his jade green gaze. She put her arms around his neck and gave him a short, but sweet kiss. The warmth and love she put into that once kiss had Eli dizzy already, wondering when Clare learned how to affect him this way.

When the short kiss had ended, they kept their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, and breaths mingling.

"Come on, Clare. Let's go to our table." he said, pulling away, looking at her eyes as they fluttered open dreamily. She looked so at ease, it made Eli's heart beat in his chest rapidly.

"Hello, Mr. Goldsworthy." said the hostess. "How are your parents? Still well, I presume." she said with a smile. Clare saw she was about 40, and had a warm smile that made her feel welcomed.

"They are great, thank you for asking. And how are you, Shannon?" Eli replied.

"All to well. We are holding a wedding here tomorrow, can you believe that? Oh how it swells my heart to see young people in love, much like yourself, young Eli." she said with a smile. Clare noticed she had a warm southern American accent, like she came from Texas, or maybe Tennessee, and Clare thought it sounded so welcoming, she found she sort of liked the woman's accent.

"Yes, well, I decided I'd bring my girlfriend, Clare, here. This is a place I have brought no one else to, but decided she should experience the best." This said, Clare looked away blushing.

"Well, enough chit chat, I'll get you to your seat, the outside reserved one." Shannon said, winking as she walked them forward, to the door that lead outside.

"Here you go. I do hope y'all enjoy your dinner." she finished, walking off.

"Eli, you are too amazing." Clare sighed, content.

"Well, I try." he said, with a smug flip of his bangs.

"This place," Clare started, taking in the sight of tenths, hundreds, of roses. "is beautiful…I can never thank you enough."

"Clare, you even considering to date me is enough. I don't need more from you." Eli responded honestly.

"Oh, nonsense. So what is good here?" Clare said, referring to the menu.

"Hmm, I like their pasta. But personally, I'm getting Chicken Caesar Pasta Salad." he finished, placing his menu down.

"That sounds yummy…" Clare trailed off. "I'll have the Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo." she concluding, looking up from her menu. Jade green eyes met Maya blue ones, and both just kept their gazes held until a waitress came by.

"Hello there, I'm Stephanie. What would you two like to drink?" she asked, same accent as Shannon had.

"Hey, Steph. I'm want a coke, and…"he asked, looking at Clare.

"Water." she said quietly.

"And water for the lady."

"Mmmk, and are y'all ready with the order?" she said, looking up from her small notepad.

Eli looked at his date and Clare nodded.

"Um, yes. I want the Chicken Caesar Pasta Salad, and the lady wants a Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo." he finished, meeting Stephanie's eyes.

"Okidokie, it will be out in a sec. Anything else, Eli?" she asked.

"No, we're good. Thanks, Steph."

"Sure thing."

There was a silence as Clare smelled a close by flower and Eli watched how cute she looked, like a child intrigued by butterfly.

"Clare, if you knew how cute you looked right now…" he voiced his thoughts and she looked at him with the most adorable smile. It's like she wants him to take her in an embrace and never let go.

"You aren't so hard on the eyes, yourself, mister." she said, giggling.

"Ha ha." he said as their food arrived.

The rest of the dinner was fun, Clare taking a bite of salad when she thought Eli wasn't looking, and him taking a creamy piece of chicken when she _was_ looking. They left the restaurant in a fit of giggles and chuckles.

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time." Clare said, looking at her watch. It was 8:37, and now they were headed to their next stop on their date.

"What's next on the agenda?" Clare questioned, as Eli opened the door for her.

"Hmm, I had in mind…star gazing?"

Clare's face lit up. "Really? Oh, Eli that is so amazingly romantic." she gushed.

Eli chuckled at her response. "It's a really nice spot close to a lake. I have a blanket we can pout down, some pillows, and we can gaze at the stars for a while, without a care in the world."

"How far is it?"

"Not very, just a couple of minutes. At most, 15."

"Okay." she sighed, content.

The ride wasn't too long as Eli had promised. When they got there, she found they were the only ones. Privacy was always good. Eli opened the back of Morty and Clare saw that it made a great storage spot. He pulled out a big plastic mat to keep the blankets clean, then started piling them up until he had four blankets making the floor comfy. He pulled out two pillows and placed them side by side, and then when he sat down, he motioned for Clare to come with him.

"It's beautiful…" she murmured.

"So are you, dear Clare." he whispered.

"Oh, flattering will get you no where." she laughed. "Look at how bright the stars are…there must be thousand visible right now!"

"That's why I come here to think some times. They kind of…relax me. It's so sad that you can't see suck stars in the city." he said sadly.

They sat in silence for a moment, admiring the view when he spoke again.

"So I hear you talk to your mom about me?" he asked innocently, and Clare turned a light red shade.

"I had to tell her about you, you know, being my boyfriend and…naturally, I rambled a bit, but not too much…"

He smirked. "Was it my green eyes that made you ramble?" he said, whispering close to her ear. She shivered a bit in response. "Or maybe…my good looks?" Clare scoffed, but was still dying inside. "Or maybe my kisses," he said to her ear, his warm breath making her shake a bit, before placing a kiss on her cheek. "or…maybe it was my voice." he said this as low and seductive as he could. Clare had to keep from letting her natural teenage hormones attack her body and took deep breaths to stay calm.

"E-Eli…" she whispered, powerless.

He pulled away, laughing, leaving Clare beet red, her eyes tightly shut. "Clare, you are so cute." he said between laughs.

"Am I?" she said, having a master plan in mind. She crawled over to him and sat on his torso. Payback was going to be a bitch.

"Yes, you ar-What are you doing, Clare?" he asked as she begun to lean forward. She pressed her lips to his and he was silenced. She made the kiss go slow, seductive, but she knew he didn't want slow, not right now.

Many would question how she, little Saint Clare, knew this…well, let's just say fan fictions and reading vampire fiction helps one learn wonders.

Eli's head was swimming. _"What was she doing sitting on me like that? And God, why were her kisses so damn slow right now? Is she trying to drive me crazy?" _he thought as he pulled his weight to flip them over.

Clare felt her back press to the floor and pressure on her chest. He had flipped her to where he was on top now. _"So he wants to play that game, huh?" _she thought. He licked her lower lip, as if asking for something, and Clare opened her mouth so he could deepen the kiss. Clare was brainstorming ways to torture him when one came to mind. He pulled away and started kissing her neck, her chest exposed by her v-neck, and her jaw. She removed the hands that had been in his hair and started tracing his body. She got rid of the blazer he was wearing and started to unbutton his shirt, positive that there must be some kind of undershirt. Sure enough, under his shirt, we wore a black v-neck that defined his lightly muscled body well.

She began to run her hands over his body when his lips met hers again. She found his pants and pulled him closer by the belt loop, and she heard a groan in his throat, as if this was painful to him. Clare pulled away for a breath and Eli kept kissing her. He began to place kisses on her neck when one made a slight moan escape her lips. She didn't do it on purpose, it just happened. She felt slutty.

"Eli, uh sorry about t-that…" she trailed off and Eli stopped at her ear.

"Don't be. It sort of turned me on." he said, and she felt herself fill with confidence again.

Time for her plan to take place, she thought, placing her hips on his and grinding them together.

Eli almost lost it, and before he came close to that again, he pulled away so that they were lying down next to each other.

Both their chests were breathing heavier than they had ever had and Clare thinking things she shouldn't.

_Pure hearts wait. Pure hearts wait. Pure hearts wait._

"Clare?" Eli spoke, his voice low and husky.

"Yeah?"

"We should probably go before we do something we'll regret."

Clare knew all to well what he meant, but she sort of felt deflated. Once they had picked up everything Eli turned to her.

"And Clare, I want you to know that it isn't because I don't want you. God, do I want you…but I saw the ring on your finger, and I respect that." he said, caressing her cheek.

"Eli Goldsworthy, you are too amazing for words." Clare smiled getting into the hearse. "How did I get so lucky?" she sighed happily.

Eli smiled sincerely. "I ask myself that all the time."

* * *

**alrighttty!**

**Okay, so I lied. No side story, (sad face) but I might do another fic. How do y'all feel about a Fiona/Adam? Adam/OC?  
**

**Maybe another Eclare, or a mix of both Adam/whatever and Eclare(:**

**Or an epic love triangle OC/Adam/Fiona**

**Or square, (including Drew)**

**Anywho, yeah.**

**Thanks you guys who read this, I love y'all(: Like, I never thought people would read my nonsense, and then BAM 100+ reviews. I scream like a school girl with each(:  
**

**So, yeah...Hope to see you all soon, in a way(:**

**-Gisela**


End file.
